A Pleasant Mistake
by TheSarahsaurusRex
Summary: The Joker wakes up with a hangover in some strange girl's house who, much to his annoyance, doesn't seem to be afraid of him. Where will the Clown Prince of Crimes' little adventures take the Odd Couple? Only Time will tell. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Whoop! This is the first fic I've posted anywhere in a long time. First Joker fic ever, so please don't shoot me.

Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

The Joker awoke with a migraine and the taste of alcohol burning on his tongue. He groaned, sitting up, and took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a threadbare couch in a sparse living room. Across the room was a TV, turned off. He was mildly surprised to see a girl of about seventeen sitting in a chair next to the couch, reading the Gotham Times. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up and smiled.

"Quite a night, huh?" she asked, unconcerned that she was speaking to the most feared man in Gotham. The Joker grimaced, trying to recall who she was. He gave up when his migraine came back with a vengeance.

"Who the hell're you?" His voice was gruff and his throat was sore, like he'd spent the previous night screaming his lungs out. The girl simply sighed, her nonchalant attitude annoying the Joker slightly.

"I am the girl you decided to kidnap last night. At least, I think you kidnapped me. You were so drunk last night; I couldn't tell what you intended to do with me."

The Joker scowled, angry that this… _girl_ had seen him as anything other than the feared killer that he was. He made a mental note to instill some fear into her. …As soon as his hangover wore off. He sighed angrily and lay back down.

"Whatever. Make yourself useful and get me some Advil," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "And tell me what happened while you're at it."

She nodded her head and got up, heading toward the kitchen. The Joker heard glasses clinking and water running as she filled him a glass. She walked out of the kitchen, pills and water in hand. Handing them to the Joker, she began to explain to him what happened.

"I can only tell you what I know, and that's not much. You were already drunk when you kidnapped me, around 1 o'clock in the morning. I was sitting in an alley when you walked up and threw me over your shoulder. Which was quite rude really, when you think about it."

That was the last straw for the Joker. He jumped up, grabbing the girl by the front of her shirt and slammed her into the wall, pulling a knife out of his pocket and pushing the blade into her cheek. He growled at her, his throbbing headache and rising nausea worsening his already foul mood.

"Listen here, little lady; I am _sick_ of your goddamn attitude!"

Just then, his nausea overwhelmed him and he turned away from her and retched up what little was in his stomach. His throat burned as the alcohol came back up, making him cough uncontrollably. His apparent hostage grimaced and rushed to refill his glass of water, adding some ice in for good measure.

"Here, drink this, lie down, and don't move around too much," she said, simultaneously giving him the glass and grabbing his wrist to lead him back to the couch. Exhausted, he complied and lied down. Not even minutes after he closed his eyes, he was asleep. She sighed and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but they will get longer. Promise. :)

Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Joker, or anyone/anything to do with The Dark Night.**

**(Forgot to put that up last chapter.)**

_"Wake up…"_

The Joker stirred, feeling something cool and wet on his forehead. He opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of the girl he spoke with the last time he woke up. He coughed, clearing his throat, and grinned.

"Well, hel-lo, beautiful! And what's _your_ name?"

She smiled softly. "I'm Marcella Jones. You may call me Marcy."

"And, uh- Just where am I?"

"My apartment. I dragged you here after you passed out."

"My, what a perfect little angel!" he exclaimed, cackling. "And just what was a sweet, innocent thing like yourself doing with the big, bad Joker in the first place?"

She sighed. "You 'kidnapped' me, remember?"

The Joker scrunched up his face and tilted his head, as if trying to remember something important. "Hmm… Nope, sorry; I got nothin'!"

"Weeell," she said, standing up from her spot next to the Joker and stretching, "you _were_ pretty drunk, so that's not really surprising… Did you know that you had a fever?"

"What?"

"When you were celebrating – at least, that's what I assume you were doing -, did you know you had a fever?"

"Nope, that's news to me," he replied with a dizzy grin.

"Hmm. Well, I'm making you some soup. Just stay there." She headed toward the kitchen, opening and shutting cupboards.

The Joker swatted the washcloth off his forehead and stood up, letting the blanket covering him fall to the floor. He giggled. _My, what a hospitable host she's been._

"Thought I told you to stay there," she sighed from the kitchen. "Well, if you're well enough to stand, you can eat at the table." She pointed to a huge glass-top table located half in the kitchen, half in the living room. She walked out with a bowl of soup in hand, placing it on the table. "Sit. Eat."

The Joker cocked an eyebrow. "I don't eat."

"You will today." She grabbed his wrist and led him to the table. "Sit." He sat, but didn't make any move to eat. Marcy sighed impatiently. "Fine. I'm going to go in there," she said, pointing to a room down the hall, to the left. "When I come back, the bowl should be empty." With that, she left. The Joker grinned.

_This is going to be __**fun! **_

* * *

Marcy entered her "studio" and looked around. In reality, it was just another bedroom in her three-bedroom apartment, but it served her purpose. It provided enough light and ventilation for her to paint and that was all she needed.

She worked as a full-time freelance artist, currently un-employed. She was filling the empty hours with her own special project. It wasn't anything special; nothing really worth bragging about. Still, it relaxed her, painting just for the sake of painting, not having to worry about deadlines. The subject of her painting? The Clown Prince of Crime himself, locked in an epic battle with Gotham's Dark Night. She just finished the foreground – the Batman dealing a right-hook (demonstrating excellent form), the Joker ducking, gleaming knife poised to stab the Batman in the gut – yesterday. She had the background – a fiery-red explosion raining down flaming joker cards - sketched right onto the canvas. All she had to do was paint it.

She smiled and began to mix paints, trying to get the right shade of explosion, when she heard an "ahem" come from the doorway. She kept mixing colors, not even sparing a glance as she spoke.

"I assume you ate."

"Mmm... My, this is a **_fascinating_** work of art! What's the title?"

Macy straightened and turned around. The Joker was leaning in to the painting, his face merely inches away from its surface.

"It doesn't have one."

"No? Tisk, tisk, that simply won't do! This needs a title!"

She shrugged, turning back to her paints. "It's just something I'm doing for fun, until I get another job. You can give it a name if you really want. I can't seem to come up with anything."

She heard the Joker's footsteps as he came toward her and felt his body heat as he stood behind her, but nothing prepared Marcy Jones for the heat of his breath on her neck and the sound of his voice as he whispered, so close to her ear.

_"Chaos"_

She jumped slightly as a shiver ran down her spine. She prayed that he couldn't hear her heart beating ninety miles an hour. Then, as soon as he was there, he was gone, back to inspecting the painting.

"Just one thing," he said, licking his lips. "The scars. Repaint them-ah."

With that, he left the room with a swish of his coattails, leaving Marcy red-faced and out of breath. She sighed, shaking her head, and pulled her long black hair into a messy bun. She picked up her paintbrush and dipped it into the mixed paint. She walked over to the easel and, with a flick of her wrist, added an extra splash of color, signifying a long night of painting ahead.

* * *

**Okay, FIRST: A huge THANK YOU!!!! to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys are the sweetest! x3 I got waaaaymany more reviews/readers than I thought I would and that makes my entire WEEK! You guys are the wind beneath my wings!! Also, I really hope you guys aren't disappointed in my Joker! I probably make him waaay too OOC to be believable!**

**SECOND: Yay, chapter two! This took me so long to write! DX And yet, it's only slightly longer than chapter one! *cries* I have a reason for this: I have a VERY short creative window allotted to me, thanks to my very short attention span. This means that I can only write for half an hour or an hour, tops. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal but if I don't write the chapter all in one sitting, I lose interest and just kinda leave it hanging. This equates to very short chapters. BUT! I plan to make up for this with frequent updates. I'm hoping to crank out the chapters within a week or less of each other. I'm also hoping that, with practice, I can learn to sit still long enough to write longer chapters. XD I'm not really used to writing for an audience, so please forgive me!**

**Hope you guys have an awsome week!**

* * *


End file.
